


A Soft Place To Lie Your Head

by phoenixwaller



Series: YOI Prompts [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dogs, Alternate Universe - Lady and the Tramp (1955) Fusion, Cat!Yurio, Dog baths, Dog!Victor, Dog!Yuri, Fluff, Kinda?, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, cat!chris, naps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-04-28 19:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14455869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/pseuds/phoenixwaller
Summary: Victor catches a new scent on the breeze, and has adventures that leads to a new friend.(this fic may or may not be done. It started as a one-shot and every so often I take it in my head to add a new part. So... *shrug*)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ssree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ssree/gifts).



> Tumblr prompt: Victuuri Aristocats or the Lady and the Tramp AU, with cutesy dates and furry cuddling.
> 
> Hopefully this made the mark. 
> 
> Happy reading.

 

Victor whined and barked at the door. He wanted to go out, where all the best smells were. After what felt like far too long Yakov finally stood from his chair with a groan and walked over. He opened the door, and Victor burst out into the sunshine. 

Victor sniffed around the yard and barked at the birds. He could smell that the neighbor’s cat had jumped the fence again, and he barked to warn it to stay away from his territory. 

Then the breeze brought a new smell, and Victor was captivated. He rushed to the gate where he could look out at the street. 

That was when he saw him, with a sleek black coat. He shied away from the people, as if he wanted to be invisible. 

Victor barked, wanting to meet the handsome black dog, but instead he fled across the street to an alley. 

Victor whined and rushed to the hedge. He squeezed under a spot that had grown up and was soon standing on the sidewalk. 

Victor shook off the dirt then sniffed. He could still smell the other dog’s scent coming from the alley. He waited until the cars had passed, then dashed across the street. He barked in greeting, but didn’t receive an answer. 

Victor sniffed around, following the scent until he exited the back of the alley. He followed it along a back road until he reached the warehouse district. The smell got stronger as he approached a stack of boxes, and he knew he’d found him when he heard a soft whine. 

Victor peeked into a box and saw the black dog curled up and shivering. 

The black dog turned up soulful brown eyes and whined. “My box.”

Victor wagged his tail, dropping his front legs and lowering his head. He barked excitedly. “Hi! I’m Victor!”

Another whine. “Yuri…”

“Let’s play Yuri!”

“Hungry…”

Victor growled and leaned into the box, he tugged on Yuri. “Come on. I know where to get food.”

Yuri tried to pull away, but Victor refused to give in. A few minutes later they were trotting down the street, following Victor’s nose. 

“Celestino makes the best food,” Victor barked as they reached the back door of a restaurant. “And he always shares.”

Yuri whined and seemed ready to run away, but just then the door opened. 

“Ciao Ciao Victor!” a booming voice said. 

Victor barked. 

“What’s this? You have a friend today?”

Celestino knelt and held out a hand to Yuri. Victor looked between them until Yuri padded forward enough to sniff at the man. 

“Such a polite pup,” Celestino laughed. “I bring you two something extra special today!”

Victor barked in thanks as the man disappeared back inside the restaurant. A couple minutes later he reappeared and set a plate on the ground. 

“Enjoy you two!” Celestino said with a laugh as he returned to work. 

Yuri whined, eyeing the food but not touching it. 

“Go ahead Yuri,” Victor barked. 

Victor watched Yuri’s tail start wagging more and more with each bite until he joined him. Soon they had finished off the plate and were licking each other’s faces clean. 

“I should get back to my box…” Yuri whined, eyes up at the darkening sky. “Sometimes other dogs… or cats… try to steal it.”

Victor growled. “You don’t have a soft bed?”

Yuri cocked his head to the side. “Soft bed?”

Victor growled again. “I’ll share mine. It’s much nicer than sleeping in a box.”

“But…”

Victor grabbed Yuri again. “Come on! This way!”

Yuri followed Victor, whining every so often about his box, but Victor kept telling him a bed was much nicer. 

Soon they were in front of the hedge.

“Go under here!” Victor barked, waiting until Yuri had crawled under. Then he followed him into the yard. 

“I’m going to ask Yakov to open the door for us, then I’ll show you where our bed is.”

“Are you sure it’s ok?” Yuri whined. 

“It’s fine!”

Victor trotted up to the door and barked. A minute later it opened. 

“Come on Yuri!” Victor barked, running into the house. 

“Victor!” Yuri protested, waiting on the stoop. 

Victor huffed and walked back over, pointedly ignoring Yakov’s shooing of Yuri. Yakov obviously didn’t understand that Victor had already agreed to share. 

Victor pushed against Yuri until he was inside the house, snarling at Yakov when the man tried to push Yuri back out. 

“Fine!” Yakov huffed. “I’ll let Lilia deal with this.”

Victor waged his tail as the man walked away. 

“My bed is this way Yuri!”

Yuri slunk behind Victor until they reached the cushion. Victor immediately hopped on, circled a couple times then laid down. He barked for Yuri to join him. 

Yuri carefully stepped onto the cushion and similarly turned before nervously settling in. 

“It’s nice, right?” Victor asked. “Better than a box?”

Yuri let out a sleepy whine of approval. “So comfortable.”

A few minutes later Yuri had fallen asleep. Victor shifted to lay his head over him, making him feel comfy as he too fell asleep. 

* * *

“Victor brought home a friend,” Yakov grumbled as Lilia got home with the shopping. “They’re both asleep on his bed.”

Lilia stared down her nose at her husband. “Seems like you need to go out for a new collar then,” she replied, poking her head around to look at the sleeping pups. “You know how headstrong Victor is. If he brought in a friend he intends to keep him.”

Yakov sighed as he trudged to the door to slip on his shoes, hoping he could get a collar before the stores closed for the evening. 


	2. Bath Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The neighbor's cat comes over to raise havoc, resulting in both pups getting a bath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this fic wasn't going to be a multichap at first, then I wrote this addition for a prompt. 
> 
> I thought it best to keep this in one fic rather than make it a series. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

He never expected it to turn out that way, him and Victor covered in soap bubbles, but there they were. 

The day had started nicely enough. Yakov had opened the door and they’d spent nearly an hour sniffing around the yard, barking excitedly at passers-by, and napping in the sun. The tags on Yuri’s new collar jingled, making music with every movement.  

Then the cat from next door had jumped on the fence and glared down at them. “Well aren’t you two a disgusting sight,” he hissed. 

“Go away Yuri!” Victor barked. “Leave me and Yuri alone!”

Yuri cocked his head and whined. “Victor?”

 Victor turned. “Sorry Yuri. This cat’s name is Yuri too.”

“Oh?”

Victor barked excitedly. “Perfect. From now on the cat is Yurio!”

“That’s not my name!” Yurio hissed. 

Victor barked in amusement. “It is now. So go away Yurio! We’re napping!”

Instead Yurio jumped onto the second floor balcony, tail curling around some potted plants Lilia kept up there. The pot wobbled precariously. 

“Go away!” Victor barked. 

Yurio purred as he leaned a bit more on the pot, knocking it to the ground where it shattered, mud flying everywhere. 

Victor growled low in his throat, and Yurio jumped down to examine his handiwork. “Why do humans put such fragile things where they’re easily knocked over?” he purred. 

Victor took off, chasing Yurio and barking. His paws slipped in the mud at the same time that Yuri approached. Both dogs went down, skidding in the mud and dirt. 

Yurio hissed a laugh as he leaped back to the top of the fence, snickering down at them. 

“Serves you two right for being so gross and lovey-dovey.” He then leaped down to the other side again. 

Less than a minute later the door opened. 

“What the hell is all the racket about?” Yakov bellowed before looking at the dogs. His eyes traced to the shattered pot. He sighed. “Looks like I’m going to have to talk to Nikolai about that cat of his. I know neither of you could have done that.”

Yakov grumbled under his breath as he rounded to a small outdoor cabinet and pulled out a metal tub. He began filling it with water. 

Victor jumped into the water as soon as it was deep enough to make a splash, and Yakov picked up Yuri and put him in the tub as well. 

It was weird, but a gentle nudge from Victor told him it was ok. 

“What’s going on?” Yuri whined. 

“It’s bath time!” Victor barked. 

“Yeah yeah…” Yakov said. “Splash the human game… fun huh?” He grumbled. “Better to at least have you two cleaned up before she gets home.”

Soon they were both coated in soap bubbles, biting at them and wondering where they went. Then after a dry they curled up in their bed for another nap, smelling clean and soft against each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
>  
> 
> Head over to tumblr and yell at me about Yuri On Ice at [phoenixwaller.tumblr.com](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com)
> 
> Find my other YoI fanfics on my AO3 profile at <http://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/profile>


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new cat shows up, and Yuri makes a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello random addition. 
> 
> I guess this little fluff story is doing its own thing. 
> 
> If you've been enjoying this work please click the share button up above and spread the love. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Yuri dozed in the sun, the heat feeling good on his fur. Victor was curled around him, napping. 

Yuri couldn’t remember a time when he’d felt so content. His belly was full and instead of the hard cold of a cardboard box he slept in a soft warm bed every night. Lilia doted on him, letting him up on the couch to lay his head in her lap while she ran her hands through his fur. Even Yakov had warmed up quickly after initially trying to shoo Yuri away. 

A cat meowed up on the fence and Yuri growled low in his throat, thinking Yurio was coming over for more mischief, but when he looked up instead of the orange tabby he saw a white Persian. 

The cat dropped down into the yard and sauntered toward the dogs. 

Yuri’s growled deepened until he felt Victor stir beside him. 

“Yuri?” Victor asked with a yawn. 

“Cat,” Yuri replied. 

Victor’s eyes blinked open, then widened in delight. “Chris!” His tail thumped the ground. 

Yuri whined his confusion even as Victor got to his feet and walked over to the cat, who immediately wound through Victor’s legs. 

“Who’s your new friend Victor?” Chris purred. 

“This is Yuri!” Victor barked. 

Yuri whined softly as the cat approached, but since Victor appeared to trust him he allowed it. Soon the cat was rubbing against him and purring. “Welcome to the neighborhood Yuri.”

“Victor?” Yuri whined.

“Chris is ok,” Victor laughed a bark. “He doesn’t cause trouble like Yurio.”

“Is that what we’re calling the kitten now?” Chris purred. 

Victor barked an assent. “That way we know that Yuri is Yuri, and cat Yuri is Yurio.”

Chris’s tail dragged under Yuri’s chin as the cat continued to rub against him. 

“So were you two planning to nap all afternoon?” Chris asked. 

“We barked at the birds earlier, and not many people on the sidewalk right now,” Victor replied. “Napping until something better to do came along seemed the only option.”

“Seems a good plan to me,” Chris replied. He promptly circled three times and curled up against Yuri’s belly.

Victor laughed as he laid down beside Yuri again. He nuzzled Yuri’s ear. “I’ve known Chris for as long as I’ve lived here. He’s a good cat, really friendly, and he knows all the best neighborhood gossip. And… it looks like he’s decided you’re his friend now too.”

Yuri’s eyes shifted to the cat curled up against him. He laid his head on his paws, already getting sleepy again in the warmth. He wondered how many more friends he would make. 

He fell asleep to the comforting sensation of Victor at his back and his new cat friend on his front. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
> Hi Cat!Chris!
> 
> Head over to tumblr and yell at me about Yuri On Ice at [phoenixwaller.tumblr.com](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com)
> 
> Find my other YoI fanfics on my AO3 profile at <http://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/profile>


	4. New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri meets some of the neighborhood children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, another random chapter in this very random story. Will there be more? Who knows...
> 
> If you've been enjoying this work please click the share button up above and spread the love. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Yuri yawned and stretched, front paws out ahead, then each rear leg in turn. He shook to loosen his fur from where it had been squished against him as he napped. 

He padded over and lapped cool water from the bowl in the shade. He turned back to the yard and looked at it, so different from the cardboard boxes he’d lived in for so long. 

His eyes fell on the silver of Victor’s coat as the other dog continued dozing. 

Victor was so pretty, and the best thing to come into Yuri’s life. He’d shared his home and love and made Yuri feel like the most important dog in the world. Each day was better than the one before, and it was all thanks to Victor. 

Yuri padded to the gate and looked out at the street. Victor had said he’d seen him going into the alley across the way, and Yuri wondered what his life would be like if he hadn’t been in the yard that day to see him. 

“Old man Yakov has a new dog!”

Yuri flinched, a whine in his throat at the sound. 

A little girl with long black hair and violet eyes knelt outside the gate. “Oh my goodness, you’re so cute!” She stuck her hand through the gate, palm open so Yuri could sniff her. 

“Sara!” a little boy whined. “You can’t just go petting strange dogs!”

“But he’s so sweet!” she replied. 

“What if he bites you?!?” the boy demanded, yanking the girl back from the fence. 

“Mickey!” she yelled. Yuri flinched back. “Look, you’re scaring him. He’s not going to bite.”

“He’s scared cause you’re yelling!” he retorted.

She yanked her arm back and put her hand through the bars of the gate again. 

“Hi there,” she said in a softer voice. “I’m Sara. The loud one is Mickey.”

Yuri sniffed at her hands. She smelled like crayons and playgrounds. He tentatively licked at her fingers. 

Sara giggled, then stuck her tongue out at the boy who smelled like her brother. “See, he’s nice.”

Mickey crossed his arms over his chest and glared. 

Sara’s hand moved and started scratching the spot that Yuri could never quite reach behind his ear. He pressed into it and licked her wrist because it felt so good. 

“Looks like you made a friend,” Victor said with a wide yawn as he strode over. He nuzzled Sara’s hand and she switched to scratch behind his ears. 

“Hi Victor,” Sara cooed. “Is today a good day?”

Victor barked his reply, tail wagging.

Sara laughed. “Good!” She scratched behind Yuri’s ear again and he couldn’t help his tail from wagging too.

His eyes flicked to Mickey, who still scowled at him. 

“Don’t worry about Mickey,” Victor said. “He’s just protective, not mean.”

“Mickey! Sara!”

“Emil!” Sara said, standing and waving. “Look! Old man Yakov got a new dog!”

A third child walked over, husky at the end of a leash. 

“Hi there,” the boy with brown hair said, kneeling at the gate. “I’m Emil, and this is Sueng-gil.”

Seung-gil looked at them, then pointedly turned his snout away from them.

“Seung-gil is a bit stuck up,” Victor said, nudging Yuri. 

“I just have no reason to interact with you,” the husky replied. 

“See?” Victor said, nuzzling behind Yuri’s ear.

Somebody yelling down the street and out of sight. 

“We have to go now,” said Sara. She stuck her hand inside the gate again and scratched first behind Yuri’s then Victor’s ears. “Maybe old man Yakov will be home next time and can tell me your name.”

“His name’s Yuri!” Victor barked.

Seung-gil huffed. “They don’t understand you, you know.”

Victor growled. “Nobody asked you! I was being nice!”

“Come on Seung-Gil,” Emil said, tugging on his leash. “We’re going to go play with JJ.”

“Bye puppies!” Sara called over her shoulder as they rounded the corner. 

 Victor nuzzled behind Yuri’s ear again. “They’re nice once you get to know them. Even Seung-gil.”

Yuri turned and licked along Victor’s snout, which made Victor huff in amusement. 

“Back to our nap?” Victor asked.

Yuri barked in agreement before finding a cool spot under the tree and curling up again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
> Who else thinks they'd be the cutest best friends as kids?
> 
> Head over to tumblr and yell at me about Yuri On Ice at [phoenixwaller.tumblr.com](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com)
> 
> Find my other YoI fanfics on my AO3 profile at <http://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/profile>

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
>  
> 
> Head over to tumblr and yell at me about Yuri On Ice at [phoenixwaller.tumblr.com](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com)
> 
> Find my other YoI fanfics on my AO3 profile at <http://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/profile>


End file.
